


I Am Become Death, Destroyer of Worlds

by fireinmyveins



Series: Fanmixes ♬ ♪ ♫ [9]
Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Drama, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Feels, Gen, Melancholy, Music, Playlist, Sad, through music, without the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: ❝Saw the truth, didn't like it, wish to hell I could forget it.❞A playlist for Alex Mercer.





	I Am Become Death, Destroyer of Worlds

Approaching Nirvana ∴ Monster  
Kongos ∴ Come With Me  
Mikky Ekko ∴ Who Are You Really?  
The Servant ∴ Cells  
Rob Zombie ∴ The Man Who Laughs

 

Black Rebel Motorcycle Club ∴ Beat  
the Devil's Tattoo  
SIAMES ∴ The Wolf  
Regina Spektor ∴ The Man With a  
Thousand Faces  
SIAMES ∴ MR. FEAR  
Global Stage Orchestra ∴ Sin City: Marv

 

Rag'n'Bone Man ∴ Human

listen [HERE](https://open.spotify.com/user/22zh3cgf4k457jpx6xwjxofdy/playlist/5aKlrE2NrW2tItjFDNtgUe?si=1HF51IA1)


End file.
